Mutant Physiology
The power to undergo mutation to have an altered physiology. Variation of Science Attuned Physiology and Monster Physiology. Opposite to Empowered Physiology and Homo Superior Physiology. Also Called *Abomination Physiology *Corrupted Physiology/Mimicry *Deviant Physiology *Freak Physiology *Infected Physiology/Mimicry *Infestation Physiology/Mimicry *Mutate Mimicry/Physiology *Mutant Mimicry Capabilities The user can undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities, a mutated physiology, and/or various powers depending on the level/type of mutation, usually physical abilities. Applications * Enhancing Mutation * Physical Augmentation Techniques * Infection Empowerment * Mutagen Empowerment * Secondary Mutation Variations * Chemical Mutation * Conjoined Physiology * Electricity Mutation * Fusionism Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Mystical Mutation * Quantum Mutation * Reality Mutation * Spatial Mutation * Temporal Mutation Mutant Types * Cursed Physiology * Cyber Mutant Physiology * Meteorite Mutated Physiology * Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Mutated Monster Physiology ** Mutated Beast Physiology * Superior Mutant Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology Associations * Body Manipulation ** Organic Constructs * Empowered Physiology * Evolution * Half-Mutant Physiology * Infestation * Monster Physiology * Mutation Empowerment * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology * Unnatural Shape Limitations * May have unstable DNA. * Regular to Absolute Restoration can cure those that have been mutated into monsters, especially Physical Restoration, Biological Manipulation, Conversion Negation, and finally, DNA Restoration. * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users See Also: Mutants and Body Horror. Gallery Comics/Cartoons Clayface by edwarddelandreart-d4hqpy9.jpg|Basil Karlo/Clayface (DC Comics) became a Deviant after an over-exposure to some chemicals, which mutated his entire cellular structure, turning him into a shape shifting monster of a clay-like substance. Spidermanx-lizard bio.jpg|While successfully regenerating his lost arm via Lizard DNA, Curtis Connors/Lizard (Marvel Comics) became a humanoid reptile in the process. Marvel Comics Deviant Mutates.jpg|Deviant Mutates (Marvel Comics) are severely mutated Deviants with greater genetic instability than normal Deviants. File:Beast_Jim_Lee_art.jpg|Henry Philip McCoy/Beast's (Marvel Comics) secondary mutation from experimentation gives him a humanoid feline appearance. Man-Spider.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has become the Man-Spider. File:Itsy_Bitsy_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_9_001.jpg|Itsy Bitsy (Marvel Comics) File:Sugar_Man_New_Mutants_Vol_3_27_Textless.jpg|Because of the faulty X-Gene, Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) became a monstrous being with Multiple Arms, Fang Retraction, and the power to manipulate his size and mass. File:Marvel Comics Triton.jpg|While he used to be a normal Inhuman, Triton (Marvel Comics) gained an aquatic, monstrous appearance due to the Terrigen Mist. Rick and Morty Cronenbergs.jpg|After Rick had failed to restore humanity, people have become Cronenbergs (Rick and Morty) due to another faulty antidote being spilled over all populations. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 7.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), were regular turtles before they came into contact with mutagen and mutated into anthropomorphic turtles. TMNT_2012_Mutagen.jpg|Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), alien substance that is the key explanation for the mutations. When the exposed to the mutagen, the affected person may experience a change in form, an increase in both size and strength, and may even experience a development in special powers. TIGERCLAW.png|Takeshi/Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) became mutated with tiger DNA, gaining the strength and claws of a tiger, nightvision, and a keen sense of hearing and smell. TMNT Fishface.png|Xever Montes/Fishface (Teenage Mutant Turtles 2012 TV series), touched a snakehead and came in contact with mutagen, gaining ability to breathe and swim underwater, powerful jaws and venomous fangs. Popup bio dogpound.png|Chris Bradford/Akita Dogound (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), was bitten by the Shredder's Akita and came in contact with mutagen, gaining a keen sense of hearing and smell, and superhuman strength with his left arm… Rahzar pu1.png|… when he came in contact with a second dosage of mutagen, he mutated into the skeletal werewolf Rahzar. In his new form retains his strength, regains his speed and agility and possesses razor sharp claws that he can project. Vicious Circle (Savage Dragon).jpg|Vicious Circle (Image Comics) Anime/Manga Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Series) is a mutant amongst his species, a trait he inherited from his father, which accounts to their abnormally high power level and cruelty. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) is a mutant amongst the Saiyan race, explaining his abnormally high power, growth rate, and ability to use the Great Ape power boost in humanoid form. Utsuro, the Immortal of Earth Gintama.gif|A mutated human, Utsuro (Gintama) was born under the effects of Earth's Altana, becaming the first and only natural immortal. File:Kouka.png|A mutated Yato, Kouka (Gintama) was born under the effects of Kouan's Altana, remaining immortal so long as she remains on the planet to draw from the source. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Kimimaro_bone-whip.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Earth. Curse Mark users.jpg|Orochimaru's (Naruto) test subjects. Shin_uchiha.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto) File:White_Zetsu_Army.jpg|White Zetsu (Naruto) are humans who are mutated in a degrading manner from the "God: Nativity of a World of Trees". Yugi.png|Yugi (Tenchi in Tokyo) is a Juraian mutant with the power to create anything with her mind. Video Games File:Mutated Deborah Harper.jpg|After being kidnapped by Neo-Umbrella, Deborah Harper (Resident Evil 6), was forcibly injected with a mixture of different viruses and mutated into a spider-like monster. File:Ooze Rachael.jpeg|After being killed by a gang of T-Abyss Virus Oozes, Rachel Foley (Resident Evil: Revelations), was revived by the T-Abyss Virus as an Ooze. G-Virus.png|The Golgotha/G-Virus (Resident Evil series) is a highly-advanced strain of the Progenitor Virus created by William Birkin. The virus possesses fierce-regenerative abilities that revitalize the body, but also mutates its host into a horrible monster. G Birkin Form 1.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) was the creator the Golgotha/G-Virus. After being mortally wounded, he infected himself with the virus, becoming a mutated creature of incredible strength, but slowly began to lose his humanity afterwards… G Birkin Form 2.jpg|…as William became increasingly injured during his fights with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, the Golgotha/G-Virus rapidly healed and evolved his body to that a clawed juggernaut… G Birkin Form 3.jpg|…In his third form, the Golgotha/G-Virus mutated William in a hulking, multi-armed brute with his humanity all but lost… G Birkin Form 4.jpg|…At this point in his forth form, William lost any resemblance to that of a rational being, transforming into a ferocious bipedal monster… G Birkin Form 5.jpg|…In his fifth and final form, William has sustained significant damage to the point where the Golgotha/G-Virus was unable to fully heal him, leaving him to become nothing more than a mindless mass of flesh and teeth. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) after absorbing the Uroborous S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Chimera.jpg|Chimeras (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) are Mutants that both behave like and resemble Panthers, having great running speed and leaping. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Pseudogiant.jpg|While their origin is a mystery on how they exactly came to be, the Pseudogiants (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) are the most feared and most powerful Mutants within the zone, appearing as nothing more but bloated abdomens with limbs. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Snork.jpg|Being former Humans that have been exposed to radiation as well as the existing anomalies found throughout the zone, what they are supposed to be physiology wise, has been stripped away clean, turning them into monstrous Snorks (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series). Beyond that however is their increased muscle power and reflexes. stukov.jpg|Alexei Stukov (Starcraft), the only infested terran to fully retain his original personality. System Shock Avian Mutant.jpg|The Avian Mutants (System Shock) used to be normal infant Lizards inside eggs that had been affected by reverse-breeding the reptiles with the use of the Squamata order, combined with the use of exposing them to UV radiation. System Shock Humanoid Mutant.png|Humanoid Mutants (System Shock) are the result of Humans being exposed to mutagenic viruses. Even though they are weak, they can be dangerous if there was a horde of them. System Shock Plant Mutant.jpg|Plant Mutants (System Shock) used to be regular plants that have been exposed to viral mutagens within the groves of citadel station. System Shock Virus Mutant.jpg|Created by S.H.O.D.A.N.’s V-5 Mutagen Virus, the Virus Mutants (System Shock) are a tad more powerful than the Humanoid Mutants, and are presumably former Humans as well. System Shock Zero-Grav Mutant.png|Zero-Grav Mutants (System Shock) are creatures that were formally cell-like organisms that have been mutated into a multi-cellular form to the point of being medium-sized to Humans. System Shock 2 Rumbler.jpg|After the Hybrids have been mutated further due to the Grubs having mutagenic properties, they turn into Rumblers (System Shock 2) which are faster, tougher, and stronger. Makonoid-ccvii.png|Makonoids (Final Fantasy VII) are former humans who were heavily mutated by exposure to concentrated Mako energy. Others Destroyah.jpg|Destoroyah (Godzilla) is a Kaiju that started as a colony of prehistoric crustaceans mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Horror-Themed Abilities